


Unexpected Duet

by ADAMWryter



Category: A Star Is Born (2018) RPF, Lady Gaga (Musician)
Genre: BradGa, Duet, Enigma - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, shallow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: A small sweet conversation between Gaga and Bradley after singing Shallow together.





	Unexpected Duet

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this as quick as I could after seeing their performance last night on the Internet! That was amazing! I love them! 
> 
> This work is based on real life people. Should any of the mentioned characters read this, I just want to say this is purely fictional and I mean no offense.

“Wow, that’s amazing! You totally nailed it, unprepared!”, Gaga shouts in excitement at backstage after performing Shallow with Bradley Cooper at her Las Vegas residency, ENIGMA. This is the first time they have performed it live together outside of the silver screen. She spotted him among the audience in her show and she asked him directly from the stage if he would like to do it together. He agreed, though not sure if it was because of the pressure from the audience or he had just been waiting to do that for a long time.

“Thank you”, he answers. “That was unexpected.” There is insecurity in his words because despite being a star, he never thought of being a singer figure, especially in a show where the spotlight is not for him. But tonight, it is. They have made something beyond beautiful. This is what the fans have been asking for.

“C’mon, they love you”, Gaga hugs comforts him. The situation is absolutely opposite to the scenes in the movie. If Jack was the one who invited Ally on stage and soothed her anxiety and self-doubts. Now it’s Gaga’s turn to give Bradley the confidence he deserves. In fact, this looks pretty like an alternative happen ending of the film where he made it to her concert.

And Bradley just chuckles, he’s completely lost in words. But Gaga quickly grabs him and kisses, softly but deeply. “Just like I do”, she says shyly. Her kiss makes him even more speechless, but he manages to answer “I hope we can do this more”. “Do what more? Singing Shallow together?”, Gaga asks in confusion, half of her mind is embarrassed of what she’s just done. But he kisses her back tenderly and answers, “This.”

So they laugh a little and call it a night. But the fans want more, and they want more…

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ;)


End file.
